


Nice shootin', Tex!

by Nord_Ronnoc



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect - Various Authors, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Shooting Range, Short, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nord_Ronnoc/pseuds/Nord_Ronnoc
Summary: Alec takes his kids to a shooting range on the Citadel.





	Nice shootin', Tex!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was late, but there was a 100 word dribble challenge and I thought it would be cool to participate!

“You ready, Sara?”

“Ready as ever, Dad.” Sara prepared her position and aimed her pistol.

Alec turned to see her twin brother. “Scott?”

Scott scoffed, also aiming a pistol. “ _Born_ ready!”

Alec stepped back and nodded, only to notice Scott closing his right eye. “Eyes open, Scott.”

Scott pursed his lips as he followed his father’s directions. With that, both twins fired once. For Scott, his shot left a mark on the second ring closest to the center. As for Sara, her shot was the closest. Either way, Alec was impressed. _Not bad for their first time handling a gun_.


End file.
